


[Podfic] An Abundance of Communication by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Communication by Withershins [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for Part Two of the Communication Series by Withershins“Five times Sidney's teammates threatened Ovi, and one time he threatened them.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Abundance of Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739601) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



**Title** : An Abundance of Communication

  
**Author** : Withershins

  
**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Alexander Ovechkin

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : Podfic for Part Two of the Communication Series by Withershins

“Five times Sidney's teammates threatened Ovi, and one time he threatened them.”

**Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739601)

**Length** 01:06:01

**Download Mediafire Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3rt0q55r1nw5u85/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+An+Abundance+of+Communication+by+Withershins.mp3)

 


End file.
